


Don't Move

by gvnfr



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottoming from the Top, It's not really mentioned so I won't tag it but its fahc, M/M, No Seeing, No Touching, PWP, Riding, Teasing, no talking, okay the last one doesn't work so well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gvnfr/pseuds/gvnfr
Summary: The blindfold had been Gavin's idea





	Don't Move

“Don’t move,” a low, sultry voice whispers in his ear.

Ryan debates with himself if he’s allowed to give confirmation but goes with, “Okay,” anyway, just to test the waters a little.

“No speaking, either.” Gavin does punish him, but only briefly but taking his hand away from Ryan’s swelling dick. “Unless you need to use the safe word, but you already know that,” he adds as an afterthought, making up for the lack of touch – perhaps without even realising – by shifting his weight so that he rubs up against Ryan’s crotch.

This time Ryan does as he’s told and holds still, silent. He wishes he could at least see Gavin, who likely had a smug smirk on his face at the feeling of control. At least he can feel Gavin, who is shifting excitably on his lap. Ryan can only imagine how much his underwear must be straining.

The blindfold had been Gavin’s idea. He’d casually brought up it over dinner and explained what he wanted to do to him. Blindfold, no talking, no moving, _I want to_ use _you, Ry_. Gavin didn’t often want to be dominant in the bedroom, so who was Ryan do pass up the opportunity. 

Now, Ryan feels the bed shift as Gavin clambers off him and lands on the floor with a little ‘oops’ that lets Ryan know he’s stumbled. There’s a rustling through the bedside table as Gavin retrieves the bottle of lube and tosses it on the bed where it lands with a thud. Everything goes very quiet for a few moments before Gavin climbs back onto the bed and onto Ryan, his now bare butt resting on the tops of Ryan’s thighs.

“I don’t know what to do with you,” Gavin says a little breathlessly.

If he could, Ryan would take Gavin’s hand and bring him down for a kiss. It’s almost as if Gavin reads his mind as he leans down, and Ryan feels the familiar scratch of his beard. Gavin kisses him softly at first, testing the waters himself.

“I feel like I should tell you what I’m doing,” Gavin says, “Your hands are in the way, I don’t want to kneel on you.” He makes sure not to move himself at all as Gavin moves his arms out to the sides so he can sit more comfortably with his knees framing Ryan’s thighs.

Once happy with his new position, Gavin leans back down and kisses Ryan deeper this time. He takes his time to pull Ryan’s bottom lip with his teeth to draw a groan out of the other man. Ryan can feel him smiling against his lips when he goes back again. He can feel Gavin’s cock pressed against his stomach as he bites Gavin back, only of the few movements he’s actually allowed to make.

The sheets around him rustle as Gavin comes down onto his forearms over Ryan, allowing one hand to wind its way into his hair and the over to cup his face.

“You’re so hard already, Ry. You like this?” Gavin teases, rolling his hips to drag his cock along Ryan’s. Ryan breathes out harshly through his nose, not even giving Gavin the satisfaction of a groan. Gavin breaks before he does, unsurprisingly, lowering his head enough for Ryan to feel the tickle of hair on his face and letting out a low moan at the feeling. 

Everything feels more sensitive like this, Ryan has to admit. He’s hyper aware to every movement Gavin makes. He responds a little too eagerly to the next kiss Gavin gives him, which causes the other man to laugh quietly before pressing another kiss to his jaw, and then his neck. That does draw a noise out of him, so Gavin doubles down and sucks a mark into the delicate skin there, now that Ryan can’t protest.

Gavin laughs again at the frustrated groan that follows, pressing his thumb lightly into the mark. “No one will see it if you zip up your big, edgy jacket.”

He leaves a chaste kiss on his pec and then the soft part of his stomach. Ryan imagines Gavin is looking directly into his blindfolded eyes when he trails a hand over Ryan’s hip and wraps a hand around his dick loosely.

Gavin doesn’t tighten his fingers, he simply strokes Ryan up and down, giving him some friction but not enough. He has the awful urge to buck up into his loose fist to get the friction Gavin isn’t affording him.

He jumps when he feels Gavin’s hot breath on the head of his dick. 

“Ah, ah, ah, no moving,” Gavin scolds. Ryan feels him move away, sitting up again.

Now more than ever, Ryan wants to protest. But luckily Gavin doesn’t take his hand away, just stays lazily jerking him off.

He flinches again, when Gavin sharply pinches his nipple. He thought the hand job was punishment enough, he would argue he didn’t deserve the pinch as well. Gavin could’ve sucked him off if he wanted to, but despite their practice together he still hadn’t made it more than 20 seconds before his impeccable gag reflex kicked in.

“If you’re just going to keep moving I might as well sort myself out,” Gavin says. Any other time and Ryan would have something to say about it being _involuntary_ but god he wants to listen to Gavin finger himself over him.

Gavin releases his cock and shifts so that his thighs are now framing Ryan’s hips instead of his thighs. There’s a snap and a squelch and Ryan knows Gavin has just squeezed some lube onto his fingers. He places a hand on Ryan’s chest to steady himself and reaches the other between his legs. Ryan can feel the back of Gavin’s arms against him as he begins to stretch himself.

Gavin has always liked to do it himself, snatching the lube out of Ryan’s hands on many occasions. He starts with one finger, even though he suspects he could go two but isn’t brave enough to try. He quickly moves onto two, taking the time to spread his fingers gently and search for his sweet spot. This is the stage he sometimes he gets too caught up in and Ryan has to remind him that there’s an end game beyond his prostate. And with that he’ll slip in the third and be ready.

Ryan can feel the rocking of Gavin’s hips as he’s effectively fucking himself on his fingers. He must have two fingers inside of himself now, back arched and mouth slack as he finds his sweet spot and abuses it.

“Oh, fuck, Ryan,” Gavin groans, curling his hand on Ryan’s chest, tugging the hair their a little.

He finishes after what feels like an eternity of just _lying_ there and not being to anything. Gavin is panting and a lot warmer than he was several minutes ago.

“Can’t believe you obeyed the rules,” Gavin says and Ryan can hear the smile in his voice, “You want to touch me, right? I bet you wanted to pull my hair, grab my thigh, put your fingers in me?”

He’s smirking when he reaches Ryan’s mouth. Ryan kisses him fiercely – all tongue and teeth – the only thing he can do. Gavin moans into his mouth helplessly. 

His still slick fingers wrap around Ryan’s cock and give up a few hard strokes to regain some of the hardness he lost while not being touched. He guides Ryan’s dick to his entrance and pushes back only enough to keep it there, head not quite breaching him.

Gavin kisses him languidly, setting this own pace as Ryan tries to speed things up. Of course, he’s testing his self-control, how much he can really put up with before he loses it and flips them and fucks Gavin into the mattress. 

Moving his hips slowly as Ryan suspects he humanly can, he sinks down onto Ryan’s dick. If Ryan could see him now he’d have his head thrown back. When Gavin is comfortably sitting on Ryan’s cock he begins lazily grinding down onto him.

Ryan wants so badly to grip Gavin’s hips so hard he leaves bruises and fuck up into him, but he doesn’t. He settles for curling his fists into the sheets; Gavin is so preoccupied he must not have noticed the movement because he doesn’t punish him for it. 

“You always feel so good,” Gavin sighs, rocking back and forth now. Ryan knows Gavin, and he knows that Gavin would never be satisfied with the way he’s moving now.

He loves nothing more than getting Gavin on his hands and knee, ass in the air, begging for him to move fast. In that moment Ryan would draw back just far enough so he wouldn’t slip out and then slide back in torturously slowly. And he’d do it again and again until Gavin was whining for him to just _do something!_ Then, just as Gavin was reaching his breaking point, he’d pull out again, slowly, only to grab Gavin’s wait and pull them flush together. Hard. Enough to cause Gavin to sob with relief. 

He realises that Gavin is probably getting back at him for that now.

“God, I wish you could touch me,” Gavin starts. “I know what you’d do, you’re so predictable. I can’t usually tease you this much. You would’ve pushed me back and started having your way with me already.”

Ryan can tell he wants to make this last longer, but his voice is cracking as he speaks and he wants Ryan to push him onto his back as much as Ryan does.

Gavin quietly rests his hands on the bed, so he can get a better angle to ride Ryan properly. He rises up as far as he can and drops back down, drawing a desperate noise out of both of them. He sets a demanding pace for himself, moaning with every thrust.

He only lasts a few minutes before he gasps, “Ryan, please, Ry.”

Ryan is going to rip the sheets he’s gripping them so hard. His nerves are on fire feeling Gavin scramble to get a grasp on his arms so that he can brace himself over Ryan to go faster. He’s not touching himself, both hands are on Ryan. He can’t cum untouched, they’ve tried that before, he’s waiting for Ryan to finish him off like they usually do.

Honestly, Gavin is too far gone at this point to punish him for speaking. Ryan wants to tell Gavin to take off the blindfold, to let him touch him, let him finish him. He follows the rules, groaning as Gavin finally speeds up, thrusts becoming sloppy with desperation. He can’t last much longer like this, but he doesn’t want Gavin to be left unsatisfied, especially when this was his idea.

Luckily, Gavin breaks before he does.

“Ryan, touch me, take it off, touch me.”

Ryan’s up in an instant, yanking off the blindfold and grabbing Gavin by thighs. His eyes quickly adjust to the low light of the bedroom as he buries his face in the crook of Gavin’s neck and bites, bringing a red mark to the surface in return for the one Gavin gave him.

“Gavin,” Ryan says gruffly, moving them both back against the headboard.

“I’m really close,” Gavin tells him.

He only slows his movements enough to settle into the new position before Ryan gets a good grip on him to set the pace again. Gavin loops his arms around Ryan’s neck and holds on, chest heaving with effort as he begins to ride Ryan with shaky thighs.

As he feels himself get close again, Ryan wraps a hand around Gavin’s cock and begins stroking him quickly, causing Gavin’s hips to falter.

“Keep going, nearly there,” Ryan coaches him. Gavin can only nod and whine, tilting his head back for Ryan to kiss his neck.

“Ah, Ryan!” Gavin gasps as he cums over Ryan’s fist moments later. Ryan is right behind him, forehead on Gavin’s shoulder, fingers leaving bruises on his skin. 

They come down slowly together, eyes closed and panting.

Gavin kisses Ryan’s neck sweetly, laughing to himself.

“What?”

“We didn’t follow the rules,” Gavin says, pulling back to look Ryan. He doesn’t look particularly remorseful.

Ryan leans in to kiss him softly. “No, we didn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> eyooooo  
> sorry that ending was a little sloppy  
> you can follow on tumblr @gvnfr
> 
> if you liked it please leave a comment!! criticism is always welcome <3


End file.
